


Can't Lose Sight

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [13]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone is not good for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose Sight

Mia watched the other four leave for work that day, leaving her alone in the house. She had grown accustomed to the days, when Dom cut out for the garage that had hired him, and the other two boys headed off to which ever shipping company had picked them up. It would be better when the garage had enough money to hire them too, she knew, but Brian and Rome both put their backs to the work as they found it.

Letty, on the other hand, had managed to snag a job as a translator for one of the shipping companies, her command of the language better than anyone else's. It left Mia alone to keep house, while she tried to make the contacts she needed to finish her schooling.

It left Mia far too much time to be alone, reminding her of the months in L.A. when she had been alone in her childhood home. That kind of loneliness was not healthy for her peace of mind, as she reflected too hard over how they had gotten to this point.

She reminded herself daily, before anyone got home, that it was all worth it. She had Letty, and Dom...well, Dom would figure out things eventually.


End file.
